Piper and Austin
Piper and Austin (also known as Paustin) is the friendship pairing of Piper Curda and Austin North. They are close friends on and off set of I Didn't Do It. Like many of the cast, they tweet each other a lot. They seem to be close in most pictures. They are seen to be hugging in many pictures too. For the cast pairing, see Jasmine and Logan Other Names *'Paustin '(P/'''iper and '''Austin) * Ausiper (Aus/tin and P/'iper')' ' * Ausper (Aus/tin and Pi/'per') * Pistin '('Pi/per and Au/'stin')' ' * Austiper '('Aust/in and P/'iper') Moments *Austin and Piper appeared on Good Morning America together, on May 15th,2014. http://www.ididntdoitdeets.com/2014/05/15/austin-north-piper-curda-good-morning-america-appearance/ *They went to Hollywood Horror Nights along with Olivia Holt and Sarah Gilman.Hollywood Horror Nights *On Feb. 13 2014, Austin tweeted this. *Piper (and Olivia) were singing in the background of Austin's phone conversation here. *Piper Curda tweeted "Long Day" with Austin. *Piper tweeted five questions to Austin when he was doing #AskAustin. *While Sarah was hugging Piper, Piper was hugging Austin in this photo. *Sarah posted this of them. *Piper retweeted Austin's first commercial.Piper's tweet *Piper tweeted about Austin.Piper tweeting about Austin *Piper responded to Austin's tweet with this. *Austin tweeted this to Piper when she tweeted about a music video. He also retweeted it. *Sarah posted a video of Austin and Piper "pranking" on Peyton. *Piper made Austin (and Peyton) sing "The Climb" by Miley Cyrus.The cast singing The Climb *Austin and Piper (along with Olivia Holt) had lunch on set together.The cast having lunch together *Piper was doing a live stream and skip to 5:45 and Austin tweeted to the live stream . *Both of them went to Disneyland together. **On that trip, Piper posted two photos of them together, one with the two of them drumming, captioned a drummers paradise. Another one was of them on the tower of terror, captioned "Austin's alive, We're less than thrilled". ***In that photo, Piper was pointing to Austin *Piper posted a picture of Austin wearing blue with a blue car behind him saying blue on blue **A fan asked if Piper and Austin were dating and Peyton Clark replied, saying probably were, implying they might be dating *Peyton was then asked again on Twitter and replied, saying that he is no longer allowed to comment on that subject *The two of them, along with Jake Short, Sabrina Carpenter, Rowan Blanchard and Bradley Steven Perry, have the John Inside Joke **Austin North posted a picture of him and Piper Curda, "Johnning" in Johnny Rockets *On Twitter, Piper Curda got asked if she would trade Austin for a lifetime supply of Donuts, she said yes. * [[https://twitter.com/pipercurda/status/518534833396396032%7C Austin Tweeted'' 'PIPES' and Piper tweeted back '''AUS!']] and a picture of both of them goofing around. *Piper and Austin (and Sarah) went with a bunch of other stars to the Santa Monica Pier **Austin and Piper tweeted a photo of them together (with everyone else) **Piper Curda retweeted a picture by Bop and Tiger Beat captioned that Austin won Piper a doll ***Piper replied to this with "What a Gent" *Raini Rodriquez posted a photo on instagram of Piper and Austin (and Sarah Gilman) with her. *Piper and Austin have fun hanging out with each other. * They wore matching outfits when they arrived on set. *There are a lot of pictures of them together, on their Instagram profiles. *They were watching a playback of a scene from Season 2 episode 5, together, along with Payton Clark and Piper linked arms with Austin (and Peyton). http://www.ididntdoitdeets.com/2015/01/21/i-didnt-do-it-season-2-episode-5-live-taping/ *Austin had his arm around Piper's (and Olivia's) waist, and Piper and Austin are standing next to each other, as seen on Austin's instargram profile page. *During a live taping, Piper and Austin were holding hands. http://iconosquare.com/p/926219004329279329_794564302 *They were hugging in a couple-ly kinda way.http://iconosquare.com/p/930805904344038469_794564302 *In a behind the scenes picture, Austin has his arm around Piper (and Olivia), and Piper and Austin are standing next to each other. http://iconosquare.com/p/912012769407845021_775286. *Piper has her arms around Austin's neck, they're both smiling and they are kinda cuddling, making it look like they're a couple. http://iconosquare.com/p/942302034781276670_1415029353 *In a behind the scenes picture for episode 10, Piper and Austin were sitting really close together, as seen here *Austin has his arm around Piper, like he's pulling her in for a side hug. http://iconosquare.com/p/953769489758884963_1803758012. *Piper had her arm around Austin, as if they were dating. http://iconosquare.com/p/953773366403077331_1803758012 *Austin retweeted Piper's tweet about Logan Finds Out! *Piper and Austin were most likely talking about the hug scene from Logan Finds Out!, when Piper nervously said, "Just a friend helping out another friend, riiiiight?" Austin then replied saying, "Riiiight". This hinted and showed they both liked it. https://mobile.twitter.com/austinnorth55/status/582379611578732544 *During an outtake of the hug scene from Logan Finds Out!, when Piper and Austin were laughing, because Olivia said, " Aww", they both pulled away whilst laughing, and Piper had her hand on Austin's chest. https://mobile.twitter.com/pipercurda/status/581979592711344128/video/1 *Piper and Austin were doing a remake of the Titanic scene where they have their arms out, with Austin behind Piper https://mobile.twitter.com/IDDI_Writers/status/588858396088012801. *Austin posted a picture of him and Piper from last year when they were in Disney Land together. https://instagram.com/p/2KSl3PLMHq/ *During the Season 2 last live taping, Piper and Austin were hugging in a very couple-y kinda way and Piper had her arms around Austin's neck and resting on him, whilst he had his arm around her waist. http://iconosquare.com/p/994571631148634587_455424835 *Austin retweeted Piper's tweet about Falling for... Who? *In a recent interview, both Austin and Piper were talking about Jogan. Piper also said that she is really close with Austin, said she loves Austin as a friend, and said that she gets along well with Austin, possibly hinting she has feelings for him. http://www.m-magazine.com/posts/austin-north-and-piper-curda-spill-about-jogan-60566 *Piper, via Twitter, said, "Anyone else just like totally distracted by Austin's biceps in this scene or...", like she pays attention to his arm and thinks he's good looking, as if she likes him.Piper tweeting about Austin Trivia 'Similarities' *They both have a Twitter account. *They both have an Instagram account. *They both have been on A.N.T Farm. *They both are part of the main cast of I Didn't Do It. *They both love Disney Land and have been there together. *They both ship Jogan *They both have at least one sibling *They both tweet each other on Twitter. 'Differences' *Austin has dirty blonde hair, but Piper has brown hair with light brown highlights *Austin has blue eyes and Piper has brown eyes. *Austin is from Cincinnati, Ohio and Piper is from Tallahassee, Florida. *Austin is 19 years old and Piper is 17 years old. *Austin has less number of siblings than Piper *Austin was born in July and Piper was born in August. 'Facts' *Their couple name is Paustin *This is their first time for them to be part of a main cast on Disney Channel. *They both play drums *They both ship Jogan. *They have many shippers that want them together *They love to be at Disneyland and have been there together *They both worked with Disney before, but I Didn't Do It is their first big role. *They both have guest stared on A.N.T farm *They've matched a few times before on set and it's never planned *They often tweet each other on twitter Gallery References Category:Relationship Category:Cast Relationship Category:Pairings Category:Cast Pairings Category:Friendship Category:Friends Category:Paustin